


Another High School AU

by breebear98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Pining, its a mess, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breebear98/pseuds/breebear98
Summary: Lena Luthor really wants Jack Spheer to like her, so she asks her friend Kara for help.Kara Danvers is hopelessly in love with Lena Luthor, and can't say no.I hope you enjoy!





	1. The beginning

Of course Kara Danvers was well known in her high school. She was beautiful, smart, and athletic. She was also president of their United student body, among other clubs. Although the blonde nearly owned the school, she never let it stop her from being the most helpful person there. Everybody knew Kara Danvers, everybody wanted to be close to her.

Lena Luthor was on the opposite side of this spectrum, although beautiful and smart, she was far from athletic and friendly. She was president of a few clubs, mainly having to do with academics. The raven haired girl was elusive and spoke to few, opting to remain by herself.  
Everyone knew of Lena Luthor-or rather they knew her last name- no one wanted to be near her. 

In the beginning people expected a feud between the two girls, mainly because they were both well known, pretty, and people loved pinning girls against each other. They rivaled one another in classes, the only time Lena Luthor smiled is when she was put against Kara Danvers. No, the high schoolers were far from enemies, they enjoyed friendly competition here and there and smack talked throughout it, but they knew each other longer than they can remember. 

“Alex, all I'm saying is now that softball has ended, i can take on more responsibilities!”, Alex danvers was currently listening to her sister try and talk her into making another club again. 

“Kara, i love you. I really do, but I also have responsibilities!” As alex tried to explain a girl sat besides them, eliciting a smile from the both of them.

“Oooooh, now i see. It's not what's stopping you, it's who” 

Alex rolled her eyes and turned to Maggie, inwardly agreeing with her sister. 

“She's trying to scam me into starting another club”  
Maggie chuckled and glanced at her girlfriend's little sister, an evil smirk planted on her lips.

“Why not just ask Luthor? I'm sure she'd love to.”  
Maggie winked and took a bite of her fries. Just as the blushing blonde was about to retort, the person in question walked in-- more like strided in. Lena Luthor always held herself with such grace and poise. Kara was sure she was a queen at some point in her life. 

As lena made her way to them Kara was positive she was going to have a heart attack. Sure they were friendly but they never sat together! What would she even want? The blonde's thoughts were cut short by Lena’s hand on her shoulder, “Can i talk to you?” 

Maggie and Alex exchanged surprised looks, well Alex was surprised, and Maggie looked like she was going to topple over with laughter at any moment. Kara glared at her and walked with Lena, but not after hearing, “Go little Danvers!”

Kara was fixing her clothes trying to look more presentable, but forgot to listen to the girl in front of her, “ I'm sorry, what? I was straightening myself out and completely zoned out!”

“That's ironic.” The athlete was always comfortable with her sexuality, but at this moment she felt nervous. She didn't know Lena well enough know if she was okay with her being pansexual. And how awkward would it be for your crush to hate your sexuality?

“Anyway, i wanted your help with something.. You know Prom is coming up, and I wasn't going to go but the strangest thing happened,” she was calm and collected until she got to the last part of her sentence, “Jack asked me out!”

Kara gasped slightly and the raven-haired girl took it as shock. “I know, I know. I don't usually date, you out of everyone know that. Jack is just so smart and charming though. I really couldn't resist-- Kara?” 

The girl in question stood there, dumbstruck. She's liked Lena Luthor since middle school. She tried being friends with her since they first met, Lena wanted nothing to do with her at first but warmed up to her eventually. She can barely get a hello, and now she's here having a discussion with her about Lena’s crush. Kara was convinced the world hated her. 

“Oh!-- Oh yeah, that's great Lena! I'm happy for you! So, what did you need my help with?”, with a fake smile planted firmly in place and tears struggling to fall, Kara listened to Lena devise her-- their-- plan to make Lena more popular. For Jack. 

Kara walked back to the table Alex and Maggie sat at, clearly defeated. Alex was about to get up and comfort her when Kara motioned for her to stop. 

“I am going to tell you what happened, but we are going to pretend to have a normal conversation. So smile.” 

As Kara explained what happened between Lena and herself, her older sister felt her gut twist. She knew the blonde was hurting, and so did Maggie. Yet, here she was, keeping herself together trying not to draw attention to them. Maggie slid her hand underneath the table to grab Alex’s, they both needed an anchor or they'd launch themselves over the table and hold the person closest to them, the girl who looked like she just died inside.

“So I'm going to help Lena Luthor get with Jack Spheer.”  
At that moment, through gritted teeth, she swore she would try to move on.


	2. The plan is in place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is put into effect. It's actually a really simple plan. 
> 
> /Sometimes when I write I have no idea what i'm writing about. Also, I read better with large spaces, that's why it's like that.

“Kara Danvers, you are a strong independent woman and you. Can. Do. This!” The blonde stared in the mirror and repeated the mantra over and over. Lena and herself would begin their plan today to make Lena seem more appealing to Jack. How Jack didn't like Lena now, she had no idea. The girl was intelligent, intense, and insanely passionate. Not to mention how beautiful she was. Kara tried not to focus on trivial things, but there was no denying the other girl’s beauty. 

 

Any minute Lena would arrive and they would ride to school together. Their plan was simple-- Lena would hang out with Kara and her friends, which would make her more approachable, therefore, would make her seem friendly. All Lena had to do was put a smile on and engage herself. 

 

The doorbell rang and Kara had to restrain herself from running to the door. She tried to remember she was trying to  _ move on  _ from the raven-haired beauty. As coolly as possible, she swung the door open. 

 

“Kara! Are you ready? I didn't know if I was too early or not.” Lena smiled at her friend and tried not to let her nervousness show. She liked Kara, she's always been a good friend to her, but she's never hung out with her. She doesn't know  _ how _ to act around the blonde yet. 

 

“No- but i mean yeah! No- but yes! I uh.. I'm ready, and you're not too early.”

 

The girls stare at each other for a few seconds before laughing, “Oh Rao, this is awkward. I'm sorry, I'm a blubbering mess!”, Kara said in between her laughter.

 

“It's okay, it's actually endearing.”

 

The athlete blushed and made her way out the door, trying to gauge her friends reaction to her outfit. She wore her light blue short shorts that had tears in them, they hugged her figure nicely. A white tank and black flannel accompanied the outfit. She also wore black converse with an ankle bracelet dangling loosely. She decided to keep her hair up, since it was starting to get warm out. 

 

Kara made her way past Lena, attempting to make eye contact, but got distracted by the girl in front of her. What she wore was simple, really, nothing flashy. Nothing that should capture her attention. Yet here she was, staring at Lena with her dark jeans that made Kara’s pupils dilate, and her simple white tee-shirt that clung to her torso. Her hair was curled and her signature red lips did wonders to Kara.

 

Both girls stood there, looking at one another, on Kara’s doorstep. To a passerby it might have looked off, these two friends standing there, facing each other for minutes on end. It actually was weird. And with that thought the blonde snapped out of it and made her way to the car. 

 

As Lena followed her, she thought, “what the hell was that?”

 

* * *

They arrived at school minutes before the bell. Lena made a mental note to tell Kara she got anxiety if she even thought about being late. As the girls strode in, people stared, it wasn't every day Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers were seen mingling outside of class. The brunette noticed immediately and instantly felt uncomfortable. People staring wasn't new to her, but it was usually bad when they did. Kara glanced at her friend and saw her discomfort, she leaned into her and whispered, “It’s okay, they're just shocked we're together.”

 

Kara tried not to focus on the word “together.”

* * *

The day went off without a hitch, people were definitely surprised that the two girls were together. It definitely got people to talk, and when someone smiled at Kara, they also smiled at Lena. Yes, the day was going smoothly, until 6th period P.E.

 

Alex came storming towards the duo with Maggie hot on her trail. “If looks could kill,” Kara thought. She tried to step in front of Lena to block her sisters fury, but the Luthor could sense it a mile away.

 

“Kara, can I speak to you?” Alex glared at Lena while saying this.

 

The blonde begrudgingly followed her sister and Maggie, mouthing to a confused Lena an apology. 

 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, what the fuck are you doing?” Her sister spat at her. 

 

“Alex, calm down, let your sister explain.” Maggie was always the voice of reason between the siblings. She knew her girlfriend was just concerned for her sister, but lashing out was just going to push her away.

 

“Thank you, Maggie! She needed my help, I'm her friend. I'm getting over her, it'll be okay, Alex.” The athlete knew her sister was scared for her, she was stuck in her protective role, but Kara could do this. She could fall out of love. Or so she thought. 

 

Maggie grimaced and stepped in Kara’s line of vision, trying to stop the inevitable. Confused, the younger of the three tried to see behind her (basically) sister-in-law. 

 

She really wish she didn't.

 

There was Jack Spheer in all his bearded glory. I mean really, what high schooler grows a beard that thick? Kara inwardly scoffed. Lena and Jack were talking, that she could see, but she also saw Lena’s smile. Her heart broke a little, she felt dejected. She knew this was going to happen, but not so soon.

 

Then he put his hand on her forearm, after that everything happened in slow motion. Spheer leaned forward and planted a kiss to Lena’s forehead. Kara could see her blush from where she stood. A deep scowl slowly took over her face. She could feel it, she could feel her heart throbbing. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. 

 

That's when she saw him, Alex knew what was about to transpire, and desperately wanted to stop it, but  knew Kara needed this. 

 

Mike Matthews stood with his friends, oblivious to the blonde's approach.

 

If Lena Luthor was going to be with someone, so was Kara Danvers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took all comments into consideration when writing this, I thank everyone for their feedback!  
> I'm not sure how I want to write Kara getting over Lena, random hookups or forcing herself into a relationship? Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> As always, please post any questions, comments, or concerns.
> 
> humble--traveler


	3. One step closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction Of Mike/mon-el, Lena is one step closer to her true (gay) potential, and Jack is actually an okay guy.

Mike Matthews was a lot of things, but a gift to women he was not, although, he liked to act like it. Was it ironic that Kara listened to Ugly Heart by G.R.L before she went on her first “date” with the boy? Probably. The blonde sat in a booth, awaiting Mike’s arrival, he was already twenty minutes late. Just as she was about to leave he arrived, with a single (dying) rose. 

 

“Danvers, I’m sorry I’m late, I was getting you flowers!”, He put a trademark smirk in place as he handed her the rose, forcing slight hand contact as Kara rolled her eyes and grabbed it from him.

 

“Mike, you’re late. And please don’t call me Danvers off the field,’’ the duo sat down and began their date. Kara really just wanted to set ground rules for their hook-ups to make sure they both understood that it was casual and on the down low, “I wanted to discuss something with you.”

 

“Sure, Danvers, what’s up?” 

 

Kara gritted her teeth before she replied to the block head, “Kara is  _ fine,  _ thank you, Mike. How would you feel about being friends with benefits?”, the female athlete was never one to beat around the bush, and now wasn’t the time for her to be shy. 

 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, if I wasn’t mistaken I’d assume you wanted to be with me? I always thought we’d be good together. Two of the best athletes and the most attractive people at school.” A predatory smile came across his face and his date shivered, Mike must have taken it as a go-ahead because he slid in next to Kara in the booth, wrapping his arm around her. 

 

As Kara was about to protest, but a familiar face walked into the little dinner. Attached to another familiar, yet unwelcome, face. Lena’s eyes met Kara’s then glanced to Mike’s arm around her shoulder. A surge of something rushed down the brunette’s spine, assuming it was protectiveness, she made her way to the booth the couple sat at, pulling her date along. 

 

“Kara, what a coincidence. Jack and I were about to start our date, why not make it a double?” Lena flashed her friendliest smile at the two, slightly glaring at Mike. She knew of Mike, of what he was capable of. He’s torn more hearts in two than any other boy in school, he was uneducated and quite frankly an ass. His favorite pastime was football and objectifying women with his boys. The Luthor had no clue what Kara was doing with him, and she didn’t like the idea of them together. 

 

Mike motioned for them to join, pulling Kara closer to him as he did so. The blonde has never been more uncomfortable in her life, at this point she wanted to leave. Not only was Mike being a jerk, but now her crush and her  _ date  _ showed up. She was definitely sure the world hated her. Jack introduced himself to the two, the blonde had to admit he knew how to make people feel welcome. They all began talking while they waited for the waitress. Unfortunately for Kara, Jack was a dream--nice, charming and very smart. He possibly rivaled Lena and herself. That made her hate him more. 

 

“Hi, I’m Lucy, what can I get you guys today?” The waitress was a girl from their school, Kara had seen her around every now and then. She was a pretty girl, and had nice eyes. So I guess she understood why Mike flirted with her while ordering for both of them. She was not prepared for him to pinch her ass as she walked away and then try to put his hand high on her thigh. That was the last straw. Lena and her caught each other's eyes and she nearly froze before her anger got the best of her.

 

“Are you fucking serious? Not only did you sexually assault her, but you’re supposed to be on a date with me! I’m done.” Kara had enough. Kara had enough of Mike being a rude prick. She had enough of Lena making her feel things she didn’t want to feel. She was done with the fact that Jack was not a bad guy and didn’t deserve the hatred she felt for him. So she stormed out, apologizing to the girl on the way out and leaving her a nice tip. 

 

“Kara, wait!” Lena Luthor was the last person she wanted to see right now, all she felt was anger. At herself, at the world, she didn’t want to risk lashing out at her friend.

 

“Lena, please. I need space. I need to be alone.”

 

“Okay, at least text me when you get home?”

 

Kara smiled sadly at her friend before taking off into the night.

 

Alex tried to get through to her sister, it hurt her to know her rock was falling. Kara always held herself up with such pride, she’s never seen her so down. The younger girl stayed in bed all day, saying she didn’t want to go to school, she didn’t want to see Lena. And Jack. The two have been inseparable, the blonde supposed the plan was complete. Jack looked to be completely infatuated with Lena. Prom was coming up soon and Kara and Lena would go back to how things were. Except the athlete couldn’t bring herself to do it. She couldn’t look at Lena anymore and not think about what could have been, she can’t watch the love of her life love someone else. 

 

Alex Danvers was always a protective sister, when the girls were little she was Kara’s hero. The older sibling would kiss all of her sisters wounds, would wipe all her tears, and would make her laugh day and night. The older Danvers always knew how to keep her baby sister safe, but this time she wouldn’t be able to. This time she struggled to even get her sister to eat. When the doorbell rang Alex made her way to the door, deep in thought. The door opened to reveal a disheveled Lena Luthor, her hair was in a messy bun, she wore grey sweats that barely hung onto her hips an old band shirt that was well worn. A pair of old uggs adorned her feet. If Alex wasn’t so mad at the girl in front of her, she would be concerned, but before she could say anything Lena Barged in, running to Kara’s room. 

* * *

_ After Kara Left Lena made her way back into the diner, Mike and Jack were engaged in conversation. As she approached the table she heard an exchange between the two. “I just think if you had more respect for women, you wouldn’t be so hated, Mike. I’m not trying to offend you.” _

 

_ “What the fuck do you know about women? You’re a virgin bro!” The white boy laughed at his own joke. “Look, let me give you a tip, women  _ love  _ how I treat them. It’s their secret fantasy.”  _

 

_ Jack was appalled to say the least, he knew Mike and his buddies were arrogant and sexist but he didn’t think it was this bad. He glanced over to Lena and tried to smile. It was more of a grimace. _

 

_ “Jack, do you think we could go? I don’t feel well.”  _

 

_ “Yeah, we can go. Goodnight, Mike.” Jack gave one last glare to Mike and walked off with Lena.  _

 

_ The two made their way to Jack’s car, a red 2010 mustang. They sat in the front seat, clearly at loss for words. Lena felt awful for her friend Kara, all she wanted to do was run to her. She remembered the somber look in her eyes, she desperately wanted to pull the other girl into her. She felt angry at Mike for being such a prick.  _

 

_ Sensing this, Jack grabbed Lena’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “She will text you, you can talk then. Do you want to go home?” Jack was a nice guy, a very good guy in fact. Lena looked at him and if she concentrated hard enough she could see a future.  A good man to stand by her side, but she felt this feeling in her chest. He wouldn’t be enough.  _

 

_ “Yes, please.” she whispered into the night air, barely loud enough for her boyfriend to hear.  _

_ Seeing Kara with Mike did something to her, something she didn’t understand. She felt fire crawl along her ribs when his arm dangled heavily over her shoulder. She assumed she was looking out for her friend. Suddenly the word friend didn’t feel right.  _

 

_ Lena was going out of her mind. Kara had texted her assuring her she arrived home safely, the raven-haired girl tried to ask what was wrong but was blown off with a lame excuse. Since then she periodically checked up, getting short answers in return. Her heart felt like an earthquake, her stomach felt like an ocean during a storm, and her mind was jumbled. She was worried to say the least. Kara and her had gotten close, she didn’t want to lose her over a stupid boy.  _

 

_ She made up her mind.  _

 

_ “I’m coming.” her text to Kara read. She didn’t wait for a reply. _

* * *

 

Kara was scrolling through tumblr when her bedroom door burst open, a very serious looking Lena Luthor standing between the doorway. “Kara, I understand. I know why you’ve been distant lately!” 

 

“You do?” Kara’s heart began to beat ten times too fast, she was sure the neighbors could hear it. 

 

“Yes! I’ve been spending too much time with Jack, you feel left out! You’ve helped me so much and I just left you afterwards, I’m sorry. You’re my  _ bestfriend  _ I should have made time for you as well.” Lena rushed to get her point across, she was out of breath by the time her sentence was finished. 

 

To say the blonde was dumbfounded was an understatement. She didn’t know what to do, so she laughed. She laughed so hard she cried, then she cried so hard she sobbed. Kara Danvers began sobbing in front of her crush. “Rao, this couldn’t get any worse” Kara thought. 

 

Lena assumed she was finally getting to her best friend, she made her way over and rested her hand on the blonde’s back. “I’m here. I’m here now, i’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Kara choked as the words left her friends mouth. 

 

She needed to get over Lena. 

  
Somewhere in the room the athlete's phone buzzed, she received a text from Lucy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some suggestions left by TheObsidianWarlock/Xxwillow13/adcsubject and MILES.  
> I really like writing, and I'm glad you guys like it as well!   
> Let me know what you'd like to see in this fic.
> 
> As always, leave any questions, comments, or concerns! 
> 
> humble--traveler


	4. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some discoveries are made!

Lena and Kara made their way to school in the blondes blue 2016 Altima, Alex and Maggie surprisingly decided to tag along as well. The tension was thick in the car, from her rearview mirror Kara could see Alex and Maggie glaring at Lena.

Maggie desperately wanted to test the girls relationship, she didn’t think it was possible for Lena to not be slightly into Kara at least. If she’s straight, then so was maggie. The girl coughed and spoke up, “So...Kara, I heard you and Lucy on the phone last night, was it business or pleasure?”

A devious smirk slowly overcame her lips as she say Lena tense.

“Uh, pleasure?” Unbeknownst to Kara her passenger jutted out her bottom lip a little, the pout didn’t go unnoticed by Alex and Maggie though. “Why are you asking me?”  

“It’s just she’s been over a lot lately, late nights and all that. You guys are getting close.” Alex said this time, she was onto Maggie and wanted to play as well. “Up in your room all night, I was wondering what you guys do behind closed door, is all.”

Kara said nothing that warrants this much attention and shrugged, “weirdos.” The athlete turned up the stereo and Tears by Clean Bandit began to filled the car.

While this exchange was happening Lena Luthor began to subtly pale. She felt that feeling again, the one where fire burns in her lungs and she’s drowning. The brunette was smart, but she couldn’t figure this feeling out. She looked out the window and listened to the song. 

_“Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow”_

Lena though how the song sounded too upbeat for the lyrics.

_“You won't bring me down”_

She observed her friend driving, singing along.

  _“I'll get over you”_

 She thought of the last couple months, everything was so different already. Kara and her became closer, she had Jack, she met new people. She felt happier, lighter. She needed to thank her friend for helping her. Lena began to think of Kara, how enthusiastic she was, and helpful. Lately, it seems she’s lost her shine. The blonde didn’t engage as much, and began to blow people off. She just looked sad, Lena chalked it up to her failed date with Mike.

_“I'll get over..._

_I'll get over you”_

The song came to an end and Kara met Lena’s eyes. She smiled at the Luthor, but it didn’t meet her eyes. All Lena wanted to do was make her friend happy again, she thought about what she could do. As she began to think she realized something, Kara was depressed before her date. How long before? The brunette thought. Her heart began to beat faster as it dawned on her. Kara began pushing Lena away when Jack came into the picture. Everything was fine between the two girls. They laughed and hung out daily, the conversation never died, she loved being around the blonde. Then one day Jack came up to her during P.E. and asked if she would like to hang out more, seeing as they were kind of dating already. Lena saw Kara make her towards Mike, the fire the girl had in her eyes was concerning to say the least. She was glad she couldn’t shoot laser from then, because someone would have been hurt that day.

Kara was in love with Lena

Kara Danvers was _in love_ with Lena Luthor.

The car stopped and Lena felt her heart stop as well.

* * *

As much as Lena would have liked to ponder more on the fact that her best friend undeniably had feelings for her, she didn’t have time before and eager Lucy Lane came skipping up to the small group.

“Kara! How was your weekend? We haven’t talked in forever!” the short haired brunette looped her arm around Kara’s and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder, pouting.

“Lucy, we talked yesterday and you spent the night all weekend” the athlete chuckled at her friend and continued walking, slowly pulling ahead of the group. Alex could see the girls laughing together and smiled a little, it was nice to see her baby sister happy, even if it was temporarily.

Maggie looked absolutely delighted, not only was little Danvers finally smiling but Little Luthor was positively fuming. She nudged the taller girl, “They’re cute together, right?” Maggie caught up to her girlfriend, giving Lena some space, but not before winking at her.

Jack Spheer caught sight of his girlfriend, who seemed to be mimicking a statue, and pulled her to the side of the hallway. “Lena? Are you alright?” He held her face and made her look at him.

“What does it mean when you see someone with someone else and you want to cause that someone harm?”

The bearded man looked confused, “Uh, jealousy is what you’re describing I think?”

Jack never gave Lena a reason to be jealous, he was always by her side and when talking to other girls he made sure he was at a respectable distance. “Did I do something?”

Shaking herself out of her own head, Lena assure the boy he was fine and made her way to class with him. Most of the group were in the same classes because they excelled in academics. It was natural for her to see Kara when she walked in, what was strange was the fact that Lucy was there beside her. The girl rest her head in her hands and grabbed ahold of Kara’s bicep. Lena could see desire in the girl's eyes and clenched her fist around her backpack strap.

“Lucy, dear, you’re in my seat and class is about to begin.” Lena said through gritted teeth and a tight smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Lena! Bye Kara, see you after class!” Lucy leaned up and kissed the blonde's cheek, eyeing Lena after she did. As she made her way out Kara pressed her palm to her face and whispered “bye” with a fierce blush. The raven-haired girl stood there with her lips parted, finally sobering up she took her seat by Kara and sat tight lipped.

Kara was about to ask what was wrong but Jack passed by and gave Lena a kiss on the crown on her head before she could.

The girls opted for silence.

* * *

Alex and Maggie watched the scene unfold before them like it was part of a movie. It was obvious Lucy had a thing for Kara, and now it was obvious that Lena did as well. As soon as Lena and Lucy’s eyes met a rivalry was born. They could sense it as well as everyone else who watched the exchange.

Maggie leaned towards her girlfriend, “I think things are about to get interesting”

Alex nodded, mouth still wide open.

* * *

Lunch time came around and the group sat at their normal table, eating gross cafeteria food.

Jack and Lena were at the end, Alex and Maggie beside them, and Kara on the other side. Lunch was the worst for Kara, Lena and Jack’s love was on full display. Deep in thought Kara didn’t notice the girls sit beside her.

“Kara, could my friend and I sit with you?” one of the girls was Lucy, and the other was Siobhan Smythe. Siobhan was known for being-well not nice- Kara hated saying bitch.

“Yeah, no problem!” Kara smiled at the other girl and introduced herself. She stuck her hand out and Siobhan grabbed it and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek.

“This is how to properly say hello, Kara” to say the blonde was shocked was an understatement. “Close your mouth, love, you’ll catch flies” she put her index finger to Kara’s chin and slowly pushed upwards.

A snap was heard from somewhere at the table and all eyes landed on Lena, a broken fork in her grasp. “Oh, uh, sorry.” She glanced down at her plate and her boyfriend looked at her, he understood.

“Lena, can you come with me?” the bearded boy gestured for the stairwell. The couple got up and made their way to the destination. He looked around and made sure they were alone before speaking. “You’re in love with Kara, aren’t you? That’s why you asked me about jealousy.” His girlfriend looked up at him, there was no point in denying it. She was in love with her best friend.

She didn’t know when it happened, when these feelings turned into something more. She was always fond of the girl, since they first met.

* * *

_Lex Luthor was a gentle boy. He loved his sister dearly and would protect her with his life._

_Lena was waiting for her big brother to get home and play with her, when the front door opened she rushed downstairs. Lex opened his arms for her and she ran into him. It’s been four months since she has last seen Lex, he was attending a university 12 hours away._

_“Little Lena, there’s some people i’d like you to meet” She looked behind her brother's shoulder and saw a man similar to Lex’s age with a girl her age. The man had dark hair and wore a button up with expensive looking black pants with fancy shoes. “This is Clark and Kara. Make them feel at home.”_

_The two girls immediately hit it off, and every time Lex would visit Clark and Kara would come._

_Lena and Kara began to notice their brothers were closer then they let on. When they both turned 12 when their brothers came out to them. Lena’s parents didn’t take it well and forbid Lex from ever returning, that was the last time Lena saw her brother._

_A year later Lena saw Kara at school and ran up to her, but she changed. She didn’t look happy anymore. She nearly started crying when she saw Lena. The girls hugged and Kara kept saying how sorry she was. The raven-haired girl was confused._

_“Wait I thought you and Clark lived by the university?” the blonde looked at her friend, with teary in her eyes._

_“They didn’t tell you?_

_Clark and Lex were on their way back from Holiday when a storm hit. Clark had called Kara to tell her he would be a little late coming home. Eventually hours turned into a day, and then a knock came to her door. She knew, she felt it hours ago. She didn’t even hear the officer tell her the boys had suffered too many injuries in the accident._

_Kara Zor-El stayed in foster care for a couple months until the Danvers found her._

_That’s when Lena Luthor began to pull away from everyone, she refused to be hurt again._

* * *

Jack understood he couldn’t love someone who was in love with someone else. They both agreed to break-up, but stay friends. He figured Lena needed him right now.

As they made their way back to the table the raven-haired girl could see Lucy and Siobahn were clung to Kara’s side like koala. Lena Luthor needed a plan. She needed to make Kara hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting mixed signals on the whole sleeping around bit, let me know what you think. 
> 
> As always, please leave any questions, comments, or concerns, and i'm always open to suggestions!
> 
> Also, I might start writing one-shots. Who knows. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!


	5. Communication is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short.  
> I think maybe next chapter will be the last.

Kara, Siobahn, Lucy and Lena were walking towards Kara’s car. Lucy and Siobahn decided to follow the blonde home after school that day. Lena stuck closer to her best friend's side as the other girls argued over who would ride in the front. The blonde looked over at her crush and smiled brightly at her for the first time in weeks. 

“Actually, ladies, Lena gets shotgun--”

Lucy and Siobahn both whined, Lena on the other hand was elated. Her heart beat faster and a blush covered her cheeks.

“--besides, you guys would just distract me from driving!” Kara winked at the girls and unlocked her car.

The raven-haired girl got in the car and pouted, “I could distract her too”, she thought. How could she compete with these girls if Kara didn’t give her a chance? The thought that she possibly lost her chance ran through her mind.

* * *

 

The girls made their way home fairly quick. Not up for conversation, Lena opted to walk home after witnessing others hitting on her crush relentlessly.

Kara watched the girl walk away. All she wanted to do was run after her, but she couldn’t do that without wanting to kiss her. Her mind was at war, she desperately wanted Lena, but she also wanted to move on from the girl. She had to come to grips with the fact that she was taken, and would never be hers. Reluctantly, she looked away and made her way inside with Lucy and Siobahn. Before they got to the door, a phone rang.

“Hello? James?” Lucy looked at Kara while holding the phone to her ear, “No, yeah, no I’ll be right there.” Everyone knew Kara and James dated sophomore year, they lost their virginity together. The blonde grimaced when she heard his name, not knowing if Lucy knew or not. The short-haired girl must have saw the look on her face because she put her hands on Kara’s biceps and reassured her that she knew and was fine with it, “I have to go, James wants to meet at the diner.”

As Lucy left Siobahn eyed the blonde hungrily, “Kara, we should go in.”

Kara faced Siobahn, suddenly aware that they were  _ alone.  _ She wasn’t naive, the stares and touches weren’t casual. Lucy was just a flirt, but Siobahn was notorious for not letting anyone touch her or touching anyone else. Tonight was going to be a long night.

The girls were listening to music in Kara’s room, relaxing and finishing up some homework. Siobahn suddenly stood with her hands on her hips. “We both know I’m not here to do homework, I’m not even here to hang out.”

The athlete slowly looked up from her work, dreading what was going to come and somewhat excited. “What are you here for then?”

In an instant, Siobahn sat on Kara’s lap; slowly, their lips met in a fiery kiss. The brunettes were wrapped in the athlete’s hair, slightly tugging. The blonde gasped and allowed her head to be pulled back, Siobahn took advantage of her exposed neck and started layering it with kisses. She lightly suctioned between Kara’s collarbone and neck, sucking harder when her lover let out a moan. She trailed back up to the blonde’s lips and kissed once again.

The brunette leaned her body on the blonde, slowly pushing her back against the floor. Kara’s back hit the carpet and she felt hands slide up her abs and grip her hip. Her shirt was already off before she could process her partner taking ahold of it. Things started to quicken once her shirt was disposed of. Siobahn was determined to leave marks on the brunette’s body, apparently, she looked down and could faintly make out traces of at least five hickeys. Unfortunately, as their bodies were tangled together all her mind could imagine was Lena instead of Siobahn. “Stop”,  Kara gasped lightly.

All the brunette heard was the gasp, not the words that were whispered. She propelled forward, running her her hands over Kara’s legs.

“Siobahn, STOP!” the blonde nearly yelled.

The girl looked up, seeing Kara distressed, tears welled up in the eyes of the girl beneath her. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” The brunette may have been known as a bitch but she was always concerned about consent, she never wanted to hurt the girl.

“No, I’m just.. I just.. It’s not you-”

“I’m not Lena Luthor, that’s the problem.” Siobahn smiled sadly at the girl and helped her to a sitting position. “I see the way you look at her, and I noticed you going to great lengths to ignore her after Jack.”

Kara was thankful she understood, a few tears slide down her face and her friend wiped them off. “I tried,” she took a deep breath “I tried so hard to forget her. She’s just there, all the time! I can’t get away. I don’t think I want to.”

Siobahn brought the blonde in for a hug and held her while she cried some more. “You know, Kara, rumor has it she left Jack. You might still have a chance.”

Hearing these word the athlete perked up, “Really?”

The brunette nodded and wiped a few more tears away.

* * *

 

The next day Kara drove to school alone, while Lena, Alex, and Maggie decided to walk. It was due to rain soon and they wanted to enjoy the weather while they could.

Kara leaned on Lena’s locker awaiting the girls arrival anxiously. She was going to tell the girl her feelings, even if they weren’t reciprocated, she just needed her friend to know.

The blonde finally saw the three girls walk in, they all looked in her direction and had unreadable expressions. Except Lena, she looked like she was about to throw up. Kara hurriedly made her way to them, but as she approached them Lena took off the other way. Kara stood confused, looking at her sister.

“You got a little something,” pointing to her neck, “right here.”

Maggie pulled her phone out to show Kara, although she was still confused, “But why did Lena leave?”

Alex and Maggie looked at one another, “Dude, she loves you, too.”

* * *

 

For the rest of the week Kara tried to talk to Lena-- she texted, called, went to her house, approached her at school, she did everything she could. She needed to tell her what happened between Siobahn and her, that she couldn’t go through with it because of her.

Lena was avoiding the girl like the plague.

Promposals were happening all around them, everyone was getting ready for the dance on Saturday. Dresses and tuxes were being picked out, from left to right it’s all people could talk about. Truth is, Lena didn’t want to go, but Jack had talked her into it. He’s been her rock through all of this and she was thankful she had him to lean on.

Jack and Lena were shopping for outfits when they saw Kara and Lucy walk in. Lena tried to look away before Kara noticed, but she wasn’t fast enough. Kara had seen her, then she looked at Jack. The blonde pulled Lucy out of the store with her.

Kara thought Lena was going to prom with Jack.

Lena thought Kara was going to prom with Lucy.

* * *

 

_ Earlier in the day _

_ Lena, Maggie, and Alex made their way to school on foot, the weather was going to take a turn for the worse soon and the girls wanted to be outside before it did. _

_ Alex was burning holes in the side of Lena’s head while Maggie and the girl talked, she hurt her baby sister and she would not forgive so easily. Lena happened to catch the girl's eyes, making her own widen a bit. _

_ “Uhm, is something wrong, Alex?”  _

_ “Yes.” She continued to glare  _

_ A long pause went by, “Well, what is it?”  _

_ Maggie elbowed her girlfriend, silently telling her to calm down.  _

_ Alex had had enough, her babysitter was in pain because of the woman next to them and Maggie may have been able to forgive and forget but Alex was not. She stopped walking and fully turned to the girl, stepping up to her as well. “You don’t even know what you did, and that makes it worse. I can’t even tell you what you did and it’s driving me nuts!”  _

_ Lena took a deep breath, she knew why Alex was upset. Although, it’s not like she could go back and realize her feelings sooner, if she could she would in a second.  _

_ “Alex, I know. I know Kara has feelings for me, but you can’t hate me for just finding out. You can’t hate me for falling in love too late.” _

_ Alex and Maggie gasped at the statement, smiles breaking out on their faces. _

_ Maggie was the first to talk, “This is great! Kara will be so happy!”  _

_ Lena shook her head, “I don’t think so, Lucy and Siobahn are well on their way to winning her heart.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me so far.  
> Seeing as this story is coming to an end, send me prompts! 
> 
> As always, leave any questions, comments, or concerns!


	6. Prom night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom is canceled for our two ladies.

Tonight was the night of prom. All throughout National City, boys and girls alike excitedly began their day. Prom was one of the most anticipated high school events of the year and almost no one was immune to its effects. No one except the two girls whose hearts and heads have been pulled through the wringer. Lena sat at her vanity while looking at her reflection, lost in thought. 

A few blocks away a certain blonde stood in her bathroom, facing her mirror. Both girls were not looking forward to seeing the other. They weren’t prepared to feel heartache when they saw each other with their dates. 

Alex and Maggie frantically pounded on the bathroom door, and continue to do so until Kara swung it open. 

“Oh my Rao, what?!” the blonde yelled.

The couple barged in and began to do their hair and makeup, pulling Kara in between them.

“We have to start getting ready!” Maggie laughed at Kara’s exasperated face.

Alex and Maggie were tired of Lena and their little sister moping around each other. They were going to set them up together if it was the last thing they did that night. 

Alex looked at the clock on her phone and glanced at her girlfriend.

“Well, you and Maggie seem to have everything you need. I’ll be off!”

“Alex?! Where are you going?” 

“Away!” 

Sawyer continued to do Kara’s hair and focus the girls attention back on her.

* * *

Lena heard a knock on her door, confused she made her way to open it.

“Alex?” the raven-haired girl asked surprised, “What are you doing here?”  

“I’m here to help you get ready, of course!” Alex may have not liked the girl at first, but she eventually grew on her. She was smart and loyal, qualities the short-haired girl admired. Qualities Kara should have in a partner. 

Alex followed her friend to her bedroom, they both began to get ready for the dance. 

Music filled the air while hair and makeup were being applied, it was nearly 6 by the time they were done. Alex texted her girlfriend periodically, checking in on the two girls she left at home. It seemed that they were almost done as well. Once the final touches were made both Alex and Lena made their way down the street to Kara’s home. Maggie and the blonde were already perched outside on the curb awaiting the two girls to arrive. 

 

She heard her before she saw her, Alex must have said something funny because she heard the most beautiful laugh. She Kara looked up and let her jaw slacken.

Lena wore a black dress that had a slit revealing her right leg as she walked, the bottom trailed behind her as she made her way towards the girls. The bodice of the gown was covered in lace and split between the valley of her breasts. The lace crawled up her body and continued down her arms. The black heels she wore made the muscles in her legs twitch and stretch with every step. The curls in her hair cascaded down her shoulders, covering prominent collar bones. 

 

While Kara noticed Lena, the other girl was stuck admiring her. As the blonde stood, the Luthor fully took in the other girl’s outfit. The athlete wore a suit, with the jacket unbuttoned to reveal a white dress shirt, and an untied bow tie hanging loosely from the girl's neck, black pants covered the blonde's legs and a pair of heels accented her feet. She wore her hair up in a bun, with two strands on either side of her face. “Lena.. You look..Wow” 

Alex and Maggie watched the girls intently, “This is so gay.” Maggie whispered to her girlfriend. 

 

A car could be heard pulling up to them, it was a black range rover with tinted windows. 

“Hey, Ladies! Let’s get this party started!” Mike Matthews could be heard and seen leaning out of the backseat windows. There was a collective groan amongst the group. The vehicle came to a stop and the driver side window rolled down to reveal Jack. “I’m really sorry about this, he’s my neighbor and he kind of rushed me.” he explained in a lowered voice.    
“Damn, Danvers! Looking good! And my two favorite lesbians! Lena.” He said the last name in a low tone. The would cast glares at one another ever since the diner incident. 

The all climbed into the SUV, Kara unfortunately sat beside Mike, while Lena was in the passenger seat and Maggie sat on Alex’s Lap. 

Mike wrapped his arm around Kara and asked if he wanted to sit in his lap, too. The blonde shrugged his arm off of her, “This is going to be the longest car ride ever.” 

* * *

Luckily for Kara the restaurant wasn’t far, it was a small town after all. Everything was walking distance if you tried hard enough.

It started to sprinkle so they all rushed in before their hard work was ruined by the weather. 

The blonde tried not to be anywhere near Mike, she really did, but between the two couples she really didn’t have a choice. Maggie and Alex sat on the inside of the booth together, Jack and Lena on the right and Kara sat by Mike on the left. 

The athlete heard Mike speak, but she couldn’t make out the words. Lena was mesmerizing and she couldn’t keep her eyes off her, let alone focus. The raven-haired girl looked up at her, a blush covering her cheeks, and she gestured towards Mike. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Kara asked innocently.

“I said we have a good chance of being crowned King and Queen, we’re the hottest couple in school! I mean besides the hot lesbians over there.” 

“Mike, shut up.” Jack had to refrain from saying more to the boy. He felt he owed it to the girls to control his behavior. The bearded man noticed Kara and Lena slyly looking at one another, and an idea formed in his head. 

“Lena, you know I’d feel more comfortable on that side.” he gestured to the girl to let him through. 

“Oh, did you want us to switch?” 

“No! I’ll move, Kara you come take my spot.” Mike was about to protest but the blonde hopped over him before he got the chance. So he sat disgruntled the rest of the evening.

All through dinner Lena and Kara couldn’t stop smiling at one another, compliments after compliments were directed at one another and light touches sent fires beneath their skin. 

As dinner came to an end they discussed their seating arrangements in the car. Jack tried to persuade Mike to sit up front so Lena and Kara could be with one another, but the boy was having none of it.

“No, dude, Kara is my date and she’s sitting on my lap. That’s the end of it.” He looked at Kara with a predatory smirk and Lena was done with him. 

“Dude! She’s not your date and she’s not going anywhere near you. Either sit in the front or find your own ride!” she angrily let the words fall out of her mouth, she wasn’t losing Kara tonight, not to him. 

The blonde wrapped her hands around her best friend's arm, showing her support. She knew Lena was never one to speak up and needed encouragement. 

Maggie kept whispering thing to Alex, making her laugh, probably talking crap about Mike. 

The white boy quickly turned his head to them “and do you two have anything to add?!” You could see a fire in his eyes and any other group would probably be concerned for their safety. 

Jack decided to cut in, “I think you need to find another ride.” He stood up and ushered Mike out, ignoring the threats and insults. 

Once he was gone silence filled the air, Kara looked around and started giggling.

Lena was too busy thinking about the way the blonde's hand felt on her arm to notice the whole group start to laugh until it started getting louder.

“Oh my Rao, finally! He’s so annoying!” Kara sighed and rested her head on Lena’s shoulder. 

The Luthor looked down at her with a smile, tonight was going to be a good night. 

* * *

Arriving an hour after prom started may have been the cool thing to do, until it started pouring rain. Fashionably late was only okay if you looked fashionable. They tried their best to cover themselves from the rain. Alex, Maggie and Jack made their way inside, but Lena’s dress got caught on the sidewalk.

“Oh, shit!” she cursed her luck, she probably already looked like a mess. She tried to free herself but to no avail. She yanked and yanked until finally the dress tore and she tumbled backwards only to be caught in muscular arms. 

Lena landed in Kara’s arms, looking up at her. She felt weightless in that moment. The blonde stared down at her with passion in her blue eyes, “Lena, I- I love you.” She didn’t mean for the words to come out, but there was no stopping them. Not when the girl in her arms looked at her like that. “I love you. I love you so much and I should have told you sooner. Lena Luthor I am-” her words were cut short by a pair of lips on hers. Kara brought the girl up to a standing position and pulled her into her chest. Rain was falling all around them but they couldn’t feel anything except each other. Time seemed to stop as their lips continued to meet in a passionate kiss. The kiss held so much emotion, the jealousy and frustration was released into each other. There were no need for words as the kiss came to a stop. Their foreheads rested together, and Kara continue to kiss the Luthor’s nose. 

“We’re probably soaken wet,” the raven-haired girl smiled.

“We should probably just go home.” Lena looked up at Kara, wanting nothing more than to be with her and only her in that moment. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is (probably)the last chapter.  
> Send me prompts on tumblr or PM me!  
> As always, please leave me any questions, comments, or concerns!
> 
> humble--traveler.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please leave constructive criticism and tell me what you think! Honestly, i live for validation. 
> 
> I'm open to suggestions as well. :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ humble--traveler


End file.
